Strange Lands/Script
Base Conversation Boy *'Boy': Mister! 'Scuse me, mister! Are you guys gonna go into these mountains? There are lots of soldiers wearing black up there. Those guys...they killed my poppa and burned our village. That's why we went to the mountains in the first place. You're gonna go up there and take care of 'em, aren't you? Gonna make 'em pay? Please, mister, say that you are! My momma and my sister and me don't have anywhere else to go, and I wanna go back to the cabin my poppa built. *'Ike': I understand. We're going to take care of those guys. You just stay here a bit longer. All right? *'Boy': Yay! Go give 'em heck, mister! Oh, wait! Wait! I heard those guys talking about something, too! They said if anyone comes up the mountain single file, they'd get 'em all at once. It was something like that anyway. *'Ike': Really? That's a lot of help. Thanks. *'Boy': Good luck, mister!! Kill 'em all! Do it for my poppa! Bastian *'Ike': Excuse me, do you have a moment? *'Bastian': Forsooth! What ho! My eyes behold Sir Ike! Pray tell, what would you ask of me, good sir? *'Ike': Um...well... I just wanted to chat. I try to speak with all the members of the army when I have a minute. *'Bastian': I see! A fine idea that is, good sir. Some generals hope their soldiers all to be aloof, and ready always for the fight. If all goes well, sweet happiness abounds. But if the tides do turn, then anger grows. One wonders if he can lead men at all...I, too, am often plagued by such grim thoughts. *'Ike': Uh...yeah. Listen, I— *'Bastian': Yet you walk out among your men-at-arms; spin tales, tell jokes, and lend a willing ear. Huzzah, dear sir! Huzzah until the end! In truth, I did much fear your name at first. I swore to find the mettle of the man, and studied you with cautious, steady eye. I thought to find yourself a brutish rogue. A villain crafty in his fiendish plans! With status and great wealth his only goals. Had such been your own ethic and deceit, I would have taken measures sure and swift to see your person vanished in the night. Yet lo! What do I find before mine eyes? A man so noble, true, and without peer, as would beset the moon herself with lust! *'Ike':... *'Bastian': General? *'Ike': Zzz...Wha—? Huh? ...Er... Sorry about that. Must have dozed off. What were you saying? Something about the moon or...something? *'Bastian': Commander, you are tired and unaware of how your body doth cry out for rest. If it would please you, I was of a mind to partake in a sweet and soothing draught. A beverage warm, and pleasant to the lips. *'Ike':...Um, if you're offering me a cup of tea in your tent, I'll accept. ...That IS what you're offering... Right? Oh, and I apologize in advance if I fall asleep again. I'm really tired. *'Bastian': Your words do make my ears alive with joy! I shall regale you with a tale or two, and poems to ease the savage toll of war. Man *'Largo': Hey there, little man! I've got serious business with the general of this army. Take a message, will ya? *'Ike': And you would be...? *'Largo': The name's Largo, and I'm a world-class berserker! *'Ike': World-class berserker... That's a rather dubious title. *'Largo': What's this? You doubting my strength? I can pin a tiger with my bare hands! That's not just hot air either! *'Ike': Dubious. *'Largo': You think I'm fooling with you? Have your general hire me and then see for yourself! You can decide how much I'm worth after you see me in action. But let me tell you, if the gold's not good enough, pffft! I'm gone! *'Ike': Huh? All of this sounds vaguely familiar...But at least you're confident. *'Largo': Like I said. World-class berserker. Here, watch me bend this lance. Rrrrrrrrrr!!! *'Ike':... Hire *'Ike': All right. You're in. *'Largo': Yes! So, uh, how about taking me to meet the general? *'Ike': I'm the general. *'Largo': Wah? Bwaa ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa! That's good! You're a funny little guy! Bwaa ha ha ha haaaa!! So, seriously. Where's the general's tent? Must be that big one there. *'Ike':... *'Unknown': Largo? *'Largo': Hey! I thought I'd find you here, Calill! You're looking hot! Almost as hot as me! Bwaaa ha ha ha haaaaaa! *'Calill': Did you come looking for little old me? Oh, how sad for you. My contract with this army isn't up for quite some time. *'Largo': Yeah, I thought you'd say that. That's why I'm joining up, too! *'Calill': What? Are you really going to hire Largo, General Ike? *'Ike': That's the plan. *'Largo': Huh? This little guy really is the general? Bwa ha ha ha! Don't I look like the biggest fool around? And I mean big! Rrrrrrr! Sorry if I offended you, little guy! *'Calill': Oh... He's such a clown. But you made a good hire. After all, he's a world-class— *'Ike': Berserker. Yeah, I heard. *'Calill': He pinned a tiger with his bare hands! Two of them, actually. At the same time. *'Largo': Bwa ha ha ha haaaaa! Yeah, that was awesome! *'Ike':...Definitely dubious... Don't hire *'Ike': Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to hire you. We've got more than enough axe- wielders already. *'Largo': That so? That's all right, I can handle it. I'm a man. I can take rejection. Well, good luck out there, little man. No regrets, right? Save those for when you're dead. *'Ike': Yeah...right. Main Story Before battle Narration Ike and company break the siege of Delbray Castle and join ranks with the Crimean retainers therein. The army grows to its largest size yet, and with the addition of the retainers, truly becomes the armed force of its name. In addition, their recent heroic acts finally move the conservative Gallians to dispatch much-needed reinforcements. The long-waited warriors of Gallia march through the treacherous Marhaut mountain range, a series of jagged peaks that spread across southern Crimea. They then slip through the gaps in the Daein forces and move toward Crimea's army. "Gallia rises." This information emboldens Ike, and he marches the army at top speed to join their new allies. *'Unknown': Leanne! I'm coming in. *'Leanne': (King Tibarn!) *'Tibarn': How are you feeling? *'Leanne':(Today I am feeling most splendid.) *'Tibarn': Ah, it is good to hear that you are well. Not surprising—it is a beautiful day! *'Leanne':(I am growing used to the smell of the sea.) *'Tibarn': Yes, we hawks enjoy the smell of the sea as well. Then you are starting to feel more at home here? Good, good. And how is Lord Lorazieh? *'Leanne':(...Unchanged......) *'Tibarn': Hm... I had thought his condition might have improved. Well, let's hope for a brighter tomorrow. *'Leanne':(...Yes!) *'Lotz': You can understand what the heron princess is saying, can't you, Your Majesty? *'Tibarn': Hm? Yes. Well, some of it, at least. Oh, you weren't around when Reyson first got here, were you, Lotz? When he arrived, he was just like this. You'd never know it by how fluently he speaks our modern tongue, would you? *'Lotz': Now that you mention it, he does use some funny words when he gets angry. But, the letter that just arrived is written in standard script, isn't it? *'Tibarn': Over these twenty years, he's gained total mastery of...You...you read the letter, didn't you?! *'Lotz': N-no, I just caught a glimpse of it in your hand. That's all. I'm sorry! Er...Your Majesty... *'Tibarn': You little scamp... *'Leanne':(A letter?) *'Tibarn': Hm? Yes, that's right. It's a letter from Reyson. It appears the Crimean army has passed safely through Daein and is on its way to the homeland. *'Leanne':(What good news! So he's doing well, isn't he?) *'Tibarn': Yes, Reyson is fine, but... I wonder what happened. He doesn't give details, but he asks Phoenicis to send reinforcements. *'Lotz': If Prince Reyson is asking for help, things must be fairly serious. *'Tibarn': I'd like nothing better than to take wing immediately, but I can't leave Lord Lorazieh and Leanne here alone... *'Leanne':(I'll go with you!) *'Tibarn': No, that won't work. *'Leanne':(But...!) *'Tibarn': Don't try that look on me. There's no way I'm taking you with me. *'Lotz': Yeah, that's crazy talk! *'Leanne':(...Big meanie!!) *'Tibarn': I suppose it's time to put my plan into action. *'Lotz': What is it? *'Leanne':(Plan?) *'Tibarn': All right, I'm off to Gallia to get things settled. Lotz, I want you to watch over Leanne and help her pack. *'Lotz': Yes, sir! *'Leanne':(Please put that cloth in here.) *'Lotz': Um, I... I don't have any idea what you're trying to say. Maybe I should talk louder... *'Leanne':(Tee hee! You're not very smart! I want you to take this. And put it in here.) *'Lotz': Um, DO YOU WANT ME... TO PUT THIS...IN THAT BAG?? *'Leanne':(Yes, yes.) *'Lotz': Got it! In it goes! I'm getting the hang of this. I'M PUTTING IT IN THE BAG! *'Leanne':(Ah! Aaaaahhhh!!!) *'Lotz': What? Is something wrong? *'Leanne':(Who's there!?) *'Lotz': What are you...? Over there? Behind me? WHAT? SOMEONE IS BEHIND ME?? Gwaaaa!!! *'Leanne':(Lotz! No! Let him go!) *'Black Knight': If you want your father to be killed, then by all means keep screaming. *'Leanne':(...Brother...) *'Ashnard': Ah! The prodigal son returns! *'Black Knight': I have gained that which you requested. *'Ashnard': Show me. *'Black Knight': This way. *'Ashnard': These heron royals all look alike, don't they? Perhaps it proves their bloodline, but it's unsettling how similar they are. *'Black Knight': I believe you had one in your possession previously. *'Ashnard': Yes, I tried to get her to free the dark god from the medallion, but all she did was get sick and die. Pah! They're ridiculously frail creatures. I should have just killed her in the first place and saved some time. *'Black Knight': Might I suggest this one be treated with more care? Capturing her was not an easy task. *'Ashnard': For you, it did take quite a long time...Didn't it? *'Black Knight': Diverting the sharp eyes of the hawk king proved to be quite difficult. It required much planning and care. *'Ashnard': Ha! Don't tell me it was difficult! I know you! I know you use that arcane powder to travel about at will. *'Black Knight': The powder drains my strength. For that reason, I would rather not use it unless absolutely necessary. *'Ashnard': You are an enigma, dark one. Everything you possess is fey and of unknown origin. *'Black Knight': The armor I presented to you...Do you find it dissatisfactory? *'Ashnard': No, it has my approval. My wyvern Rajaion, and this armor which renders any enemy attack impotent... Both are well suited to me. They both shine because they are mine! And now the medallion, and that galdr as well, both belong in my hands! *'Black Knight': Will the revival of the dark god take place soon? *'Ashnard': Let me see... The conditions aren't bad. But, how long will they continue...Har! It is no matter. As long as all my chess pieces are on the board, things will work out. Soon every knee will bow to Ashnard! *'Tibarn': ...What is going on? What's happened here? *'Lotz': M-my...king... *'Tibarn': Lotz! Hold on! *'Lotz': I'm...so...sorry......the...princess...... *'Tibarn': Who did this? Who was the craven dastard that did this to you? *'Lotz':...Knight...in...black armor...Gwaa...urrk! *'Tibarn': Lotz! No! Curse you, Daein! This was evilly done! Well, if you think to play such a game, you'll not find me an easy mark! Exit base *'Ike': Ranulf! Whereabouts is the Gallian army encamped? *'Ranulf': Just over those mountains. *'Ike': So we're finally going to join forces... *'Ranulf': Reports say that King Ashnard is gathering his forces in the capital. The time to work together is certainly upon us. *'Soren': Ike! There's an enemy ambush waiting for us on that mountain. *'Ike': Mmm... If we go around that mountain and avoid it, how much time will we lose? *'Soren': A couple of days, at least. *'Ike': In that case, we've no choice but to go through them, right? *'Soren': Agreed. *'Ranulf': Um, wait a second... Isn't this where there's usually some sort of discussion? Hello? *'Daein Soldier': The enemy approaches, sir. *'Gromell': Listen up, men! Let them get as close as possible before pushing the rocks over the cliff. We must not let Crimea join forces with those sub-humans! *'Titania': Commander, the foes are encamped on top of the rise. I wonder what sort of trap they have this time. *'Ike': Those boulders didn't get up there all by themselves... Are they seriously going to roll them down on us? *'Soren': At first glance, it seems a simplistic trap, but these narrow paths make avoiding the rocks impossible. I think they may be surprisingly effective. *'Ike': So... *'Ranulf': "We run up the mountain as quickly as possible and smash the enemy commander!" Right? *'Ike': Right... How did you— *'Ranulf': I know...genius. *'Soren': Actually, that is the best plan. Try to avoid the boulders and reach the top as quickly as possible. Once there, defeat the general. *'Ike': Right. Move out! Gromell is attacked Generic *''Gromell': Grr! So you've made it this far, have you? Then prepare to be sent down screaming! Vs. Ike '''Gromell': You knew we were here, but still you charged our positions? I'll teach you to regret your impudence! Ike: Sorry, but at this point, I don't think you're in position to teach me anything. Vs. Tanith Gromell: A Begnion pegasus knight, eh? I'll prove that Daein's aerial prowess is more than equal to yours! Vs. Jill Gromell: Hmph! So you're Shiharam's daughter? You may ride a wyvern like your father, but you know nothing of a true knight's faithfulness! Vs. Haar Gromell: You're one of Shiharam's men! You betrayed your country twice, you cowardly dog! Now die like one! Gromell is killed *''Gromell': Heh heh...ha ha ha...Gather as many fools as you like...your weakness cannot survive...No one on this earth can withstand the might...of our king... Ggghhhaaaa... After battle *'Ike': Is this the lot of them? *'Ranulf': It looked like there were more of them from down there. *'Daein Soldier': Now we've got you! Eat rock! Heh...eat rock... I'm pretty clever... *'Elincia': Above us! Look out! *'Tibarn': Need a hand? *'Reyson': Tibarn! You came! *'Tibarn': Well met, Reyson. And well met to the rest of you as well, warriors of Crimea. *'Ike': How did you come to be here? *'Tibarn': I thought I'd help you wipe out Daein. *'Ike': That's good news for us, but has something happened? Why did you suddenly decide to help? *'Reyson': I asked for his aid. We must defeat King Daein. To that end, the more powerful we are, the better. Yes? *'Ike': So that's the story, is it? *'Tibarn': It's true that Reyson requested my aid. However, that's not the only reason that I'm here. *'Reyson': Hm? What is it? *'Tibarn': In a moment. First, let us meet with the king of lions. He waits for us at the foot of the mountain. *'Ike': Understood. Come on, everyone! Let's get off this peak and take a rest at the bottom. *'Elincia': King Caineghis! It's an honor to see you again. *'Caineghis': First, let me offer you my congratulations. You've made quite the triumphant return, Princess Elincia. *'Elincia': Thank you. And allow me to express my gratitude for having the kingdom of Gallia fighting at our side. Your presence fills me with strength. *'Caineghis': During this short interim, you've managed to turn the tide of the war. To be honest, I'm quite surprised. *'Elincia': I didn't...I didn't come this far on my own. My lord Ike and his brave companions were with me. It was only with the support of many that I was able to return home. *'Caineghis': Yes, my reports cover most of that. Everything that happened in Begnion, and in Daein as well. *'Elincia': As to that... About Nasi— *'Tibarn': King Gallia! Princess Crimea! I apologize for interrupting the festivities, but there's something I must discuss with you. Would you gather over there? *'Caineghis': This group contains the people who were at the heart of that last battle, correct? *'Elincia': Yes, it is. *'Tibarn': What about those two children? Surely they weren't involved. *'Soren':...Children? *'Mist':Um... *'Ike': This is Soren. He's my tactician. And this is my sister, Mist. Before we begin this war council, there's something I need to share with all of you...It's a story that involves my parents as well. I've kept most of it from my sister, but I felt this would be a good chance for her to hear it, so I asked her to join us. *'Tibarn': Understood. Go on. *'Ike': It all begins when we meet Princess Elincia and escorted her into the forests of Gallia... ''Fades to black *'Ike': And that is everything I know. *'Mist': F-Father...he... Is that how...Mom? That's...not true, is it? *'Titania': Mist... Do you want to leave? *'Mist': Um... No...I'm all right. I'm all right...I'm just a little confused. *'Titania': Mist... *'Ike':... *'Caineghis': That's the whole of it, eh? *'Tibarn': So this wasn't ever just a dispute between Crimea and Daein... There was something else at play the entire time. *'Elincia': What could King Ashnard's ultimate goal possibly be? He has risked everything, even surrendering his own country... *'Caineghis': Twenty years ago, even before he became king, he tried to release the dark god from within the medallion. However, he was thwarted by the actions of Greil and Elena. *'Ike': What manner of being is this dark god? What would happen if it were freed from its prison? *'Caineghis': I fear the world would once again be beset by natural calamity—much like it was 800 years ago. At that time, all the world, save Tellius, was drowned beneath the seas. *'Elincia': That is a true story? I thought it nothing more than a fable... *'Caineghis': We have living proof: Goldoa's King Deghinsea. He and two other heroes fought alongside the goddess herself to defeat the dark one. *'Elincia': King Goldoa was one of the legendary heroes? But he's...still alive... *'Tibarn': The Black Dragon King is a living fossil, and as stubborn as anything alive. He's been trying to control the rest of us for years, and he always says the same thing. "Do not fan the flames of strife." "As long as Lehran's medallion exists, you must never begin a war that engulfs the entire continent." *'Soren': ..."Never begin a war"? It's possible...Perhaps there is more than one way for the dark god to gain its freedom. *'Tibarn': Oh ho! Aren't you the clever one? That's just what the Black Dragon King says. Yet, the truth of that is unknown. There's a war going on right now, but the dark god's nowhere in sight, is it? *'Soren':...Could it be...? I think I may finally know Ashnard's intentions. *'Ike': Really? *'Soren': King Goldoa said that a conflict which engulfs the entire continent would free the dark god from the medallion. Let us assume that the war would have such an effect on the medallion no matter where it was...or who possessed it. And let's also assume that the king of Daein thinks this as well. I can hear him now..."Where is the tinder for the blaze I need?" The answer to this question proved to be an easy one. Yet he had to find a way to test his theory...So, he attacked neighboring Crimea. It had to be Crimea. Begnion was too big, too powerful. Daein would have lost. Crimea, however, is a country known more for its scholarship than its military strength. Daein probably felt that a surprise invasion would let them win while taking minimal casualties themselves. And they were right. Crimea was easy prey. *'Elincia':... *'Soren': King Ramon was also friendly toward laguz...I imagine that this, too, influenced Daein's decision. If things went well, the conflict would be enough to engulf Crimea's ally, Gallia, and the fires would spread. First Crimea, then Gallia...And eventually Begnion as well. Daein's power would increase, and strife and discord would spread across the land, eventually reaching the lost medallion. *'Ike': So you believe King Daein's goal is to awaken the dark god after all? *'Soren': At the very least, it is one of his ambitions. There can be no mistaking that. *'Caineghis': Which means that our plan to attack him at the capital fits right into his strategy, doesn't it? It's the trigger he needs to break the dark god's bonds. *'Tibarn': Even if that's true, we can't stop now. This war's gone too far for that. *'Ike': We have to smash Daein to end its menace once and for all. We bury every one of them and finish it. *'Caineghis': Mmm... Agreed. That's the only plan that makes any sense. *'Reyson': If only we had the medallion with us... *'Titania': What is it, Reyson? Is there a way to avoid all of this? *'Reyson': We, that is, the descendants of Lehran, we have a gift...Through the power of the slumber galdr, we have the ability to suppress the chaotic energies of the dark god in the medallion. So even if a massive battle occurred, if it were in my possession, I might be able to... *'Mist': I'm so sorry! It's because of my carelessness that the medallion was lost in the first place! *'Ike': Mist! I told you that it wasn't your fault, didn't I? *'Mist': But— *'Elincia': You were never careless, Mist. I know. You kept the medallion next to you at all times. You told me it was a keepsake of your mother's, and you always, always took good care of it. Didn't you? That's why it's not your fault. So please don't punish yourself anymore. All right? *'Mist': Princess Elincia... *'Ranulf': She's right. And besides, the dark god could be released no matter where the medallion is. So it's nothing to worry about. *'Mist': Thank you, Ranulf. *'Tibarn': All right... It's about time for you to hear what I have to say. Reyson! *'Reyson': Yes? *'Tibarn': I'm sorry. *'Reyson': Huh? F-for what? *'Tibarn': Leanne's been kidnapped. It may have been by Daein's hand. *'Reyson': That...can't be... *'Ike': Why would Leanne be taken? The release galdr can only be sung by the girl Altina. Right? *'Reyson': But Ashnard doesn't know that. *'Ike': Oh no... *'Ranulf': What a mess... Nothing can ever be clear and simple, can it? *'Tibarn':... *'Ike':... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script